


【张云雷x你】小破车1号

by Shanyunwuhai



Category: DYS
Genre: F/M, dys - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanyunwuhai/pseuds/Shanyunwuhai
Summary: 其实我并没有什么想说的。看文愉快





	【张云雷x你】小破车1号

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我并没有什么想说的。  
> 看文愉快

当张云雷带着满身的疲惫回到家时发现你已经睡着了，他将行李放下，轻手轻脚来到床边的亲了一下你的额头。  
你们错过了太久，所以他想要用剩下的时间把之前亏欠你的也补回来。  
虽说他动作很轻，但是你还是被惊醒。  
“磊磊？！”一睁眼便能看到自己最爱的人，这对于你来说是一件很美好的事儿。  
你主动勾住张云雷的脖子，让自己的额头和他的额头挨在一起。  
看着他时你眼里是藏不住的爱意，张云雷伸手捏了捏你的脸，笑着对你说：“傻丫头，我吵醒你了？我先去洗澡，然后咱们儿一起块儿睡觉。”  
你不满的蹭了蹭他，“不嘛不嘛，让我抱会儿。”  
张云雷最遭不住你对他撒娇，特别是撒娇的时候还要在他身下扭来扭去，你们两本就好久没见，现在一回来你就给他来这出，是个人都顶不住。  
“嗯？不乖了？”他压低嗓子对你说着这句话。  
你小心翼翼的吻上他的喉结。  
“磊磊……我想你了。”  
哟，这平时不主动的丫头今儿倒是挺主动啊。  
这到嘴边的肉都不吃，那他就不是张云雷了。  
“傻丫头，我也想你。”  
接吻时发出的啧啧声在这房间里听的意外清楚，你忍不住红了脸，但是许久未见张云雷你又不舍得放开他。  
在你快要喘不过气儿的时候，张云雷终于肯放过你的小嘴儿，“可以吗？”  
每次在做这件事前他都会问你这句话，你知道，他心疼你。  
你没有回答他的话，而是直接翻身将他压在身下扒拉开了他的衣服，你俯身亲吻着他身上的每一处，一边亲还一边掉眼泪。  
张云雷看到后准备制止你，“丫头，你要是不愿意就算了，我可以自己……”  
你躺起头用泪汪汪的眼睛看着他，“大笨蛋。我不是不想……我、我只是心疼你，你看看你啊全身上下有哪一处是好的啊！你怎么这么笨啊……张云雷你这个大笨蛋……”  
张云雷将你脸上的泪珠都一一吻掉，把你抱在怀里，“好……好，我笨，就算我再笨我也是你的，你可不能把我给弄丢了啊。”  
张云雷的话让你破涕为笑，“好好好。”  
经过了这么一个小插曲，你们之前的气氛倒是变的更暧昧。  
你躺在床上看着张云雷在你身上骋驰，嘴里不是冒出羞人的声音，“嗯……唔……慢、慢点……”  
“丫头，忍受一下，马上就好了……呼……”  
他进出的速度越来越快，你的大脑也变得更加沉重，最终在你快昏过去时你小声呢喃了一句：“磊磊，我……真的特别爱你，我求你别再受伤了……”  
“……”你的话让已经释放完了的张云雷愣住了，他红着眼眶再次亲了一下你的额头。  
“傻。”  
你说相思赋予谁，小辫儿张云雷。  
你说深情赋予谁，小辫儿张云雷。


End file.
